Subject To Change
by MutantPaperClipWarrior
Summary: I remember each satisfying click as I loaded the bullets. 1, 2, 3. She told me that if I put the gun down everything would be alright. In the back of my mind I knew she was right. Then I aimed and pulled the trigger. Full summary inside. M for violence.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something as Epic as Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, then I would have enough money to buy, like...a Llama or something equally as Epic.**

**Chapter 1: Summary**

* * *

Pre-Chapter One

* * *

I don't remember where the gun came from, but I know I had it.

I do remember their pleading. Clear as day in my mind. Each one with their own broken voice, begging me to put the gun down. Begging me not to do this.

I do remember each satisfying click as I loaded the bullets.

One, two, three. One for each person kneeling before me, their arms over their heads, bawling.

I don't remember where I learned to load a gun.

He had his face pushed into the dirt-floor beneath us all, crying. Repeating a mantra of 'I'm sorry's over and over again

He sat in the middle and said nothing in particular. His only motion, coming from his shaking body as he sniveled in fear. His only sounds, coming from his sobbing.

She had her head up, looking me in the eyes as the tears streamed down her face, begging, pleading me to stop. She told me not to listen. She said that everyone loved me and that if I put the gun down, everything would be alright. I didn't have to do what I was being told to. I could resist.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew she was right.

More prevalent in my mind though, was the soft and hysterical voice sounding so much like my own, whispering to me. Telling me what I needed to do.

Just do it.

Pull the trigger.

Don't you wanna know what'll happen?

The feeling is amazing.

It'll set you free.

Don't you want that feeling?

I do.

Here, I'll show you.

Just put your hands here, and your finger here.

Point the gun like this, and just squeeze the trigger like-

Bang.

Bang.

I watched as each head exploded like a pumpkin detonated with a crappy home-made bomb. Not very professional, but it still created the desired effect. As each blew up like the 4th of July, spatters of bodily matter went everywhere, some hitting the others and myself, some landing aimlessly on the ground around us all. Then each body slumped to the ground wherever the shock of the blast had sent them.

Finally, the last shot.

Her face, the look was indescribable. It was something you'd have to see to understand and capture fully, but hopefully you never will, because it's the most horrific thing to ever have to witness.

She bowed her head and shook it, and when she did, caught sight of the other two just out of the corner of her eye. She looked like she was going to be sick right then and there. I don't blame her. I would have too, had I not been preoccupied with what I was doing. She would have been, but she never got the chance.

The voice gave me one more set of commands.

Just one more.

Just like this.

And pull the trigger.

Bang.

My name is Roxas.

I am 13 years old.

Today, my hands held the gun and pulled the trigger that killed my best friends.

* * *

**So, this story is kinda just a plaything for me. I have no real idea where this is going. I have a plot twist for it (minus the majority of the plot-ness...yeah, how the hell does that work?) and a vauge ending. As far as the stuff that happens inbetween...ehhhhhhhhhhhhh...not so much...I do know that I am aiming for a yaoi theme though, since I don't like Roxas with Namine and as for Olette...well, yeah, that's not happening either.**

**So, as much as this story is subject to change, it is also open to ideas and suggestions! Review or PM if you have any! I'd love to hear them!**

**BTW, as the title suggests, this WAS the summary. It was sooooo not gonna fit in that little box they give you, so yeah.**

**I don't know why I am uploading yet another story that will prolly never be complete…again. I'm sorry, I have horrible procrastination problems. But lo and behold, here it is.**

**This is my sad (meaning too short and a pathetic attempt at writing something decent) pre-chapter thingy. I guess for some reason my current theme setting is uhhhh…..could you call it goth? No, I thing horror should cover it. I am in a horror writing mode so this story will kinda revolve around that for a while.**

**I know what you're thinking now, "What the eff is up with the _humour_ genre setting then?"**

**That, my friends is my inability to write anything without comic relief shining through _somewhere. _So fear not, it is not all angst, but it kinda mostly is. In actuality I'm not sure how horror and humor can coexist alongside each other, but this will be my attempt at making it happen.**

**~MutantPaperClipWarrior**


End file.
